Hyōtan
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time" |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 760 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=East District |Occupation= Tournament Announcer |Allegiance=World Tournament |Classification= |Affiliations= Xeno Raditz (father) Xeno Chi-Chi (mother) Qurita (sister) Xeno Bardock (grandfather) Xeno Gine (grandmother) Xeno Kakarot (uncle) Xeno Trunks(cousin) Xeno Videl (wife) Cus (mentor) }} Hyōtan is the son of Xeno Raditz and Xeno Chi-Chi. He and Xeno Trunks are both considered to be the Alternate world counterpart of Gohan. Personality Hyōtan retains his father's fighting spirit but only fights to protect Earth. He is eccentric and shows interest in techniques he's never seen before. He is a capable fighting while also demonstrative as he took up the job of Tournament Announcer as an adult. In the midst of battle; he may forget the original reason why he was fighting in the first place. Appearance Hyōtan has his father's facial features and his mother's skin tone. He has waist length hair with two bangs in resembling an upside-down V and lacks his father's widows peak. He wears a similar tuxedo to the World Tournament Announcer but with the colours inverted. Biography Hyōtan was born four years after Xeno Trunks and at young age was trained by his father and mother to become a fighter. However, he chose not to join the Galactic Patrol and instead host tournament at his school and fought the loser until he was offered a job with the World Tournament organisers to be a receptionist for the junior league. However, when Chronoa arrived he trained with his family in anticipation of Babidi's arrival. Hyōtan was gain the ability to become Super Saiyan after Videl was nearly killed by Babidi's forces and he briefly quit being a receptionist until after Babidi's first death before becoming an Announcer. He secretly trained in between tournaments and eventually surpassed his cousin and sister in power. Power By the time Chronoa arrived for the second time; Hyōtan rivalled his father's power. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Exciting Year - A High Power Rush. Hyōtan kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. *Saturday Crush **Saturday Crash **Shining Friday **Father-Son Saturday Crush **Vacation Delete *Begone! **Double Sunday **Weekend **Father-Son Sunday ***Family Sunday **Brother-Sister Sunday - A Team attack using Begone! used by Qurita and Hyōtan. *Black Friday - A combination of Shining Friday and Begone! - He creates a white energy sphere in his left hand while channelling pink energy sphere in his right before combining them together to create a pinkish white energy sphere and releases it as an energy wave. *Burning Tuesday - Hyōtan engulfs his fists in fire and proceeds to deliver fast punches before knocking them down with a double axe handle. *Instant Transmission - He was taught Instant Transmission by a Yardrat. *Death Beam - Taught to him by Cus. *Death Ball - Taught to him by Cus. Transformations Super Saiyan Hyōtan gain the ability to become Super Saiyan after Videl was nearly killed by Babidi's forces. He was able to master form while training in secret. In this form; he resemble Vegito as his hair virtually remains unchanged. He has shown mastery of the form when he was able to switch to form with ease. Super Saiyan 2 Hyōtan following his years of rigorous training; he awoken Super Saiyan 2 but due to his inexperience with the form found it difficult to obtain and even struggled to transform. In this form; his hair becomes rigid and longer as he loses one of his bangs. His muscle mass increases and is able to match his father's Super Saiyan 2 form. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with ki